The present disclosure is directed generally to connectors for providing an electrical connection from foil or flat conductors to plug connectors able to receive cables or wires. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a junction box for quick and efficient electrical connection to the foil or flat conductors of solar cells.
Solar cells convert light energy to electrical energy. Typically one or more solar cells are sandwiched between glass sheets or glass and laminate substrate to form a solar panel. Thin flat metal conductors or foil conductors emanating from the solar cells transport the generated electrical energy. The glass or laminate is provided with an access area or hole to allow the foil conductors to be connected to a junction box or other electrical connector. The junction box usually has contacts for providing electrical connection between the foil conductors and plug connectors which can receive wires or cable to permit connection to the solar cells. The plug connectors can permit quick, easy and efficient connection to other solar panels, batteries, inverters or power supply utilities.
Foil conductors are typically connected to the junction box by manual processes. Installation of junction boxes to solar panels via automation is inhibited by the varying configurations of solar panel design and in particular the manner in which access is provided to the foil conductors of the solar panel. In addition to this shortcoming, servicing junction boxes which contain electrical components such as diodes and terminals can be difficult since junction boxes are typically located in hard to access areas of the solar panels which are also typically located in hard to access areas, e.g. roofs. Also, current junction boxes may not be able to accommodate increases in electrical current as the efficiency of energy conversion of solar panels increases.
Junction boxes according to the present disclosure can permit automated mounting to a solar panel and connection to the foil conductors thereof. Junction boxes disclosed herein may also facilitate servicing and/or replacement of electrical components housed therein. Also in keeping with the present disclosure, junction boxes may accommodate higher currents for use with solar panels having increased efficiency.